


Datum Memo

by aMoxgirl, sociallyshield (aMoxgirl)



Series: Correspondent Exchange [11]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Correspondent Exchange, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/aMoxgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/sociallyshield
Summary: An hour after the blessing binds everyone has questions and/or is pleasure drunk. The casting for Montana has weakened her to to where she cant protect against the memory dream magic that is haunting her.If she can figure it out- she and her new loved ones might be better protected.





	Datum Memo

**Author's Note:**

> Mention of a sexual situation.

**Datum Memo**

 

Its late evening when he and Roman make it to the canteen, grabbing the basic tray and taking a seat Jon knows that his brother is digesting everything that just happened. Truth be told so was he! Never in a million years had he thought that he would find someone so willing and accepting of who and what he was.

The glow of the blessing still radiating deep within his soul, the warmth of Montana’s magic still heating his skin. The pure rapture of the binding was still digging into his soul- even after an hour after the fact. Merely picking at his food he still couldn’t believe the feel of sweetness or innocence that now hummed in his soul. The feel of the echo of Montana’s heart next to his threatened to send him into a pleasure overload.

Roman was sneaking him glances but he is barely aware- the feeling of being so complete and whole is so new its maddening. “Deano?” Roman’s voice is deep but so very soft and oh so questioning. “Ro…. I know” his voice cuts off cause the feeling of beautiful sweet magic bubbles up in him and steals his breath away. Its faint… but he can still feel her so deep within.

“I almost don’t want to pry Uce!” Roman tries to beginning but Jon wonders that maybe talking it out would help the both of them understand. “Ask Ro but I can’t guarantee I have all the answers!” And that’s the truth, he has never been a part of a binding blessing. Never even seen one done before. Roman is smiling shyly at him, “I can’t even imagine what happened- I mean I know I felt something coming off of you!” His words die down and Jon can tell he is struggling to find the right words.

Yet he has questions of his own, “did you ‘feel’ any of her magic, Ro? Did you feel how,” choking a little himself he is curious on what his brother felt. Roman in return is giving his question a hard thought, “I felt… well… I mean the bliss of being so loved, then being covered in total pure sweetness! There is more emotions but the fuck if I can put them into words! Words feel like they would cheapen them!”

Smiling he nodded in agreement and tries to explain, “I have never witnessed a binding before, only ever felt one once before! But something tells me that what just happened is more powerful than a simple binding. Given the distances Liana should not have been able to bless our link- _Judas_ the link itself shouldn’t been possible. But…” Here Roman points out what Jon himself should have seen. “Maybe the combination of your feelings for one another made it possible **OR** maybe the both of you are just that damn powerful!”

Eyes blinking in surprise Jon knew it for fact the moment Roman said it, that the combined force of their powerful magic and their strong attraction might be the key factor in just why the blessing worked. Eyes lowered Roman added, “the overload of pleasure radiating off of you… the pleasure in Montana’s eyes… made it feel like…” words choking him off. Jon knew what he meant but after a moment he continued, “it almost felt you two were making love right in front of us!” The is no shame nor is Roman being bashful- he is just stating fact.

His heart kicked, the echo of Montana’s heart mimicked his and his chest tightened. “Magic love making- I suppose its been a thing before!” his voice is light and thoughtful. Roman in turn is smirking and asking, “oh? And just how far can one go- magically speaking in love making?” Coughing in unhidden delight, smiling in full force when Montana’s magic (and its barely a glancing touch now) spreads wide open over his skin- “I am willing to test the theory for you big brother and let you know how it turns out!”

Roman lets out a full belly laugh and sadly the last trances of Montana’s magic seeps further into his skin before disappearing completely.

* * *

 

Its an hour after the video chat with Mox and Liana can’t bring herself to go to bed. The echo of his magic is still gliding over her skin and his heart is re-teaching hers on how to beat. Her soul is burning in completion at the blessing that just took place.

She can still feel her own magic spreading out over him, learning every inch that it can touch. Face blushing as she feels her heart echo in answer to his own heartbeat. Loving the warmth of his magic as it caresses her own body, as if teaching it to respond to his. She wants to moan in pleasure as a ghosting touch caresses the side of her neck then down her to collarbone.

Suddenly there is a light coughing from Seth next to her, and she is blushing even harder but the smile that’s on his face. “Soooo… care to share?” Gasping like a fish out of water Liana wants to hide and never show herself to Seth again but she knows that deep down he is only asking cause he is truly curious. Squeaking out, “a soul blessing!” She wondering if he will now dig cause even though he is curious he is still a playful soul. “Nyla’s thing on soulmates right?”

Seth had been joining in on her lessons and has been learning quickly but there was so much material to cover- it would take him years to learn it all, at even a hard pace. But suddenly he is there, arms slipping around her, “I can’t feel the full effects Babygirl but what I could feel seemed like powerful mojo!”

His voice is calm and tender and makes her more comfortable.

Then there uncontrolled pleasure in the new layer that is forming around- **_IN_** \- her that she can only smile weakly at him.

Before she knew what was happening the last touches of Mox’s magic wash’s over her and she is suddenly so happy, content, joyed, and oh so loved. The sudden sleepiness that hits her after his magic is gone almost makes her fell asleep right then and there.

Yawning she feels Seth move next her then feels him gather her up in his arms and then the movement of going up the stairs- but she is out before he enters her room and is snoring softly when her head hits the pillow!

* * *

 

She knows she is dreaming, knows that its somewhat of a happy memory but almost knows it has _her_ in it! That almost offsets the happiness of it all!

_She is five and she is in the grotto; sitting in front of the large armchair of her fathers- her large father sits behind her reading an ancient spell tomb._

_She herself is sitting in between his spread-out legs reading the latest runes that the Alta Sacerdotisa has set before her. She is giving her father the five-year-old explanation of each rune and is pleased when her father praises her absent mindedly._

_She scolds him for only paying her half attention and is rewarded when he puts down his tomb to give her his full concentration._

_Beams when he picks her up from under her small arms and places her on his lap to inspect a bone rune when she tells him she doesn’t know its meaning. Instantly his face darkens and asks who gave her the rune in question, “Alta Sacerdotisa Papa who else!” His voice is gruff and deep, “Who else indeed!”_

_She innocently asks again what the rune means and watches as different emotions cross her fathers face. “It means to ‘destroy’ princess!” Humming as she puts it together with the rune before it she exclaims proudly, “soul destroy!”_

_There is an odd look on her fathers face but he corrects her instantly, “no princess- together they mean Destroyed Soul!” She childish puts a small pudge finger to her lips and questions, “Papa why would I destroy a soul! They are gifts from Mother!”_

_The emotion that crosses her fathers face this time is one she has seen a many of times._

_Wonder!_

_“Who has taught you such things princess?” his voice soft and questioning. “Missy…. Says Souls are gifts to be treasured and protected!” The smile that lights up her fathers face is breath taking, “Melissa told you so?”_

_Nodding she is happy her answer has swayed her fathers souring mood._

_Then there is fury and cold steel magic whipping around not just at her but her father._

_The Alta Sacerdotisa has come._

_She shutters in discomfort but quickly shrugs it off, no emotions- mentality or physically is to be shown, not to **her**!_

_The tighten voice questions, “That Americana is ruining all my teaching!” She wants to squirm in attempt to get away, but her lessons hold her fast. Her father briskly waves a hand and murmurs, “you will do nor say anything to mi Corazon!”_

_The Sacerdotisa snarls in anger, “Its not the Perra that concerns me- the Nina is!”_

_Her father is pausing, and she knows that whatever they are fighting over is over her and she wonders who will win this time? Her father since meeting Missy has changed. He is softer- kinder in ways… it confuses her._

_She watches sometimes, her father and Missy- they share small touches of the lips together and her father closes his eyes and whispers to her a lot. His magic moves about, she thinks it must touch Missy cause she moans and clutches to her father a lot afterwards._

_She always watches her father with the Alta Sacerdotisa, as well, with her there are no small touches of lips or any other kind. No moans or no hidden magic touches. When her father magic splash’s out to touch the Sacerdotisa its harsh, cold, and hard._

_Today both of their magics are out- cold, hard, and rubbing against each other. Suddenly the Sacerdotisa bares her teeth and snaps, “do you wish to renegotiate the terms set forth?”_

_Her fathers magic is snarling against her own and she cant help the whimper that escapes her small lips. Her father pays her no mind instead he sets her down from his lap and speaks harshly, “Liana pick up yours lessons and leave us!”_

_Swallowing hard and fast she quickly picks up her runes and puts them in her basket and heads to the door. Glancing back, she sees the Sacerdotisa slip the straps of sundress off her shoulders and stands before her father- naked!_

_That’s when she saw she dropped the bone rune, running back to pick it up she watches in fascination as either adult pay her any attention._

_She watches as her father raises up out of his chair- hands pulling off the woven shirt. The Sacerdotisa walks to her fathers chair- sits down and spreads her legs out widely. Her father pauses for a moment and then drops to his knees and with his big hands pulls at the Sacerdotisa hips and lower his head._

_The woman in the chair stares at her with a smile on her lips then suddenly her father’s voice booms, “ **LIANA do as I say NOW**!”_

_Wide eyes she turns and runs!_

* * *

 

When she wakes she is shivering from the memory- tears are rolling down her face and she is sweating.

Instinctively her magic reaches for the new formed bond with Mox and she sobs in relief when she feels a ghost touch against the side of her neck in an attempt to comfort!

In the back of her mind that the dream memory is trying to speak to her, Nyla is a firm believer in this specific magic and if it is a true magic it threatens to destroy her in ways she cant even comprehend.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 **Next Time:** Mox has a nice conversation with Baron Corbin at long last. But the man speaks in tongues!

The nameless Staff Sergeant makes a reappearance and tells Montana some useful information.

Seth meets a long-lost friend of Montana’s ……

**Author's Note:**

> Bare with me folks! My brother is currently in the hospital awaiting Triple By-Pass Surgery this Tuesday. So I am finding myself starting a story then coming back to it hours/days later and it not making sense.
> 
> Let me know if I end up posting some kind of jumble mess- I can always redo it :)
> 
> I don't want to stop cause writing has became my out source of stress relief. But please let me know if something doesn't make sense in the coming days.


End file.
